WO 02/39712 A2, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an image control system for controlling a menu on a display in a television system. The menu comprises a plurality of simultaneously displayed menu items. A selector is arranged to select an item from the menu. A user input device comprises a control device to generate a control signal to move the selector relative to the menu. Further, a rotatable control is disclosed, wherein rotation of the control causes a corresponding rotation of the menu. Alternatively, a cursor is viewed on the menu screen that follows the menu items as a user operates the control device.
WO 02/39712 A2 further discloses applicability to mobile telephone menus. The menu on a screen of a telephone handset is shown as a two-dimensional circle. A rotary dial is provided on the front face of the handset. The handset has the usual features of a mobile telephone with the addition of the rotary dial positioned on the front face. On activation of the menu of the mobile telephone handset, the dial operates as the control device, described above with reference to the television system. Of course, there is no transmission of a remote control signal as in the television, but rather the signal is coupled to the display within the handset. To select an item from the menu a user rotates the dial until either the cursor has moved to be associated with the desired menu item or the menu has rotated so that the desired item has come into alignment with a selector region on the screen of the mobile telephone handset.
A mobile communication apparatus is used for a plurality of applications, and therefore require a high grade of adaptability for feasible handling. The solution presented in WO 02/39712 is adapted for handling a quite simple and static menu. As mobile telephone handsets include several applications, and the number of applications is increasing, this rotary input device will not be sufficient for a modern mobile communication apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,694 B1, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a method and a system for variable speed scrolling through a viewable object within a data processing system, such as a computer, a television, a kiosk display, or hand-held digital product. In a large viewable object, such as a document, scrolling can be obtained by continuous selection of scroll buttons or dragging of a slider. Scrolling speed can then vary with the content of the information being scrolled.
This feature is advantageous when scrolling documents, but gives no advantages for other applications. Further, in a mobile communication apparatus, with its limitations in size and processing power, and requirements on power consumption and one hand operation, there is a need for an improved user interaction.
It is quite common for arcade games to have input means that can be set to function in two different modes, one analogue and one digital left/right mode. The digital mode is used for scrolling through letter strings or choosing different gaming options and the analogue mode is used for the actual steering/game control.
Further, most gaming control input means have a middle position.
As a mobile communication apparatus is used for both gaming and communication services, as well as using it as a personal digital assistant (PDA), there is a need for providing a user interface that will be feasible for all these applications. A classic game control is good for gaming, but is not the best for controlling functions in a PDA, and a classic mobile telephone keyboard is not the best for gaming. Therefore, there is a need for providing an improved user interface.